


All I've Ever Wanted

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Fuffy, M/M, but not really, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Yamato's birthday doesn't go quite as planned





	All I've Ever Wanted

The weekend isn’t usually a big deal seeing as you can get a mission anytime, but this weekend has significant meaning for Yamato. Not only was he off the roster, but it was also his birthday weekend. He took off Thursday-Sunday so he can celebrate with his friends and boyfriend.  
“I wonder what he wants for dinner tonight?” He sighed as he walked through the market looking for dinner ingredients. It isn’t very often he got to eat dinner with his man, the hokage is very busy running the village. Hokage. Yamato still can’t believe his sempai is the hokage and still chooses to be with him. There are plenty of men and women who Kakashi could have yet he still chooses him. “Eggplant miso.” Yamato decided to make the copycat ninja’s favorite just to show how much he loves him.  
“Hey Yamato-taichou!” Yamato looked around and say Iruka- sensei walking towards him.  
“hey Iruka-sensei, how’s it going?” Yamato said politely as Iruka finally caught up to him.  
“I was shopping for dinner and then was going to come look for you. However, since you’re here, I’ve hit two birds with one stone…uh..” He dug through his bag and pulled out a small box. “Here. It’s not much but I hope you like it.” Yamato set his basket down and opened the box. “I love it. I’ve read every book in the ‘Architecture for shinobi’ series. Thank you so much!” “Well it’s the least I can do. You’ve done so much for Naruto and Konoha. And besides, lunch breaks have been much more enjoyable since you started coming to ichiraku’s. Welp I gotta go. Kids have an exam and I’m very behind on my work. I’ll see ya around. Have a happy birthday Yamato-taichou!” and with that, Iruka was off to take care of his business. Yamato went back to his shopping and couldn’t help but smile as he thought, maybe this is where I belong.

“Hey, I’m home. Wow it smells great in here.” Kakashi spoke as he walked in through the window. Yamato prides himself on finally getting Kakashi to stop using the window. It’s surprising how threatening his limited edition Icha Icha could easily set him straight.  
“Thanks, the food is done. It’s your favorite. Eat up. “Yamato already had the food set out. They sat down and Kakashi began to dig in. “so how was work?” “It was busy as usual. There’s this new medical supply trade deal we’ve been working on with Cloud so once that’s done, I can move onto my next headache” Kakashi groaned. There was nothing but piles of work in his office. He barely got to come home or read but Yamato always made sure there was dinner for him even if it was cold. The hokage was beyond thankful to have Yamato in his life. “Well hope- Knock Knock. The couple both looked to see who was knocking at their window this late. ANBU. Of course, Tenzo thought. He reluctantly opened the window. “Hokage-sama, we need you at the office. It’s urgent.” “damn”. Kakashi grumbled as he got up to go. “Here Sempai..” Yamato shoved a to go container of the food in his hands. “Thank you. I’m sorry.” “It’s ok. Will you still be here tomorrow?” Kakashi smiled through his mask, “Of course kohai nothing is planned so it’ll be us all day long.” That was all Yamato wanted to hear. Kakashi left and Yamato cleaned up before he snuggled in bed. Tomorrow was his birthday and he would spend the day with his sempai and have dinner with team 7 and all would be good in his world.

The next morning, Yamato woke up to an awfully cold bed. Hmmm Kakashi didn’t come home. He got up, made breakfast and packed some clothes for Lord Sixth.  
Walking into the tower, he passed Shikamaru. “Good morning, taichou.“ “Goodmorning Shikamaru. I just came by to check on our hokage.” “Oh yea. I forgot you two were an item. Well anyways, happy birthday. It’s on the calendar and Sakura stopped by and was sad she got pulled into a last minute mission with Naruto and Sai. Something about our medical trade with Cloud. She said she would reschedule dinner with you.” “Oh thanks for the message Shikamaru. I hope their mission goes safely” “yea it’s no problem. It would’ve been a drag for everyone to leave late by trying to find you. Ah here were are.” They walked into the hokage office and Kakashi was sitting to close for comfort with a representative from stone. Kakashi looked up from paperwork and smiled. Bags apparent under his eyes show that he hasn’t slept. “ Shikamaru, Yamato, this is Yui-san from Rock. She is here to help forge our relationship with them. Yamato bowed “ Nice to meet you Yui-san.” Yui gave a painfully sweet smile and said “the pleasure is mine. What’s in your hand?” Yamato forgot all about it. The reason he came to see his lover in the first place. “ Oh, I just brought Rokudaime-sama some clothes and food since he has been here for a while.” Yui, confused expression on her face, said “ so you’re like…his lackey?” Yamato sputtered “ w-well no.I-I- He’s my best ANBU captain and it clearly shows since he is kind enough to think of my well being during his time off”. Yamato was stunned to see Kakashi cut him off with a slight venom in his voice. “Thank you very much captain Yamato, if there’s nothing else, I have work I must get back to.” Yamato got the hint and bowed, “You’re welcome. Sorry for interrupting Rokudaime-sama” and promptly left hoping Kakashi didn’t hear the hurt in his voice.  
Yamato went back home. Hmm well I guess tonight’s plans are cancelled. How unfortunate. Well, I guess next year will have to be the year where I spend my birthday with people I care about. I should have realized that Sempai would be to busy for me, especially with everything still being shaky after the war. Yamato walked inside and packed his stuff. Well, I’m not letting my time off go to waste. He locked up the apartment and set off to plan B.  
“ Kakashi-sama, It’s 8 p.m. you should head home.” Kakashi blinked, slightly confused by what time it was, “ oh it’s that late already. Yea I should go. I need to apologize to Tenzo. I was supposed to spend the day with him but got caught up with work.” Shikamaru sighed, “ You are lucky Yamato is understanding, Temari would kill me if I promised to spend her birthday with her and instead spent my day with someone else in my office.” Kakashi stared, “ I’m sorry…what?!” “ Oh yea, Temari would brutally kill me.” “ no. about the birthday part?” “ Oh Kakashi-sama, tell me you didn’t realize that today was his birthday.. Silence.. okay. So you did. Why do think he was very specific about spending today with you?” Kakashi started to panic, “ Oh my god I am so dumb. No wonder he was so happy and oh man I must have hurt his feelings. I need to go. How could I not realize it was his birthday?!?” Kakashi ran out the door and went top speed to his apartment, hoping that Tenzo wouldn’t make him sleep on the couch tonight.  
He walked inside and the place was empty. Figures. He walked to the fridge and saw a note that said “ went out, be back Sunday- Yamato” Bad sign. Yamato only used his code name in the house when he was mad. Also he isn’t coming home which means he doesn’t want to see me. Shit. I really fucked this one up. Kakashi put the note down and headed to find his Tenzo. There were only a few handfuls of places he would be at.  
Yamato walked into the hot spring and checked into the presidential suite. Full room and a personal spring attached so he can have his privacy. “No visitors please”, he told the receptionist as she handed him the keys.  
Once in the room, Yamato took a deep breath and set all his stuff down. Plan B. I may as well do something for my birthday. He ate some dinner and decided to relax. He read that book Iruka gave him, and decided to sit in the springs. After maybe 15 mins, he felt a presence. He turned around, ready to use his mokuton but instead saw a mess of gray hair. Yamato glared. “I asked for no visitors.” Kakashi sat on the ledge, “mah Tenzo, Since I’m the hokage, it’s gonna take a lot more than that to stop me.” Yamato, turned back around with an ice filled voice, “Well excuse me, do you have a mission for me rokudaime- sama. Because I am not on the roster and so if it is not an emergency then I’d like for you to leave.” Silence. “Tenzo, please. You’re right. I shouldn’t and am not here as your hokage. Truthfully, I’m here on important boyfriend business”. Silence. “Ok if you won’t talk to me then at least back up so I can rub your shoulders and start to atone for my sins.” Still silence but Yamato slowly backed up as Kakashi started touching him. Kakashi continues, “Listen. I am sorry I forgot your birthday and messed up our plans and was rude to you earlier.” He kept rubbing the knots out of his boyfriend’s neck waiting for a response. After what felt like forever, Yamato replied, “ Do you know why I get so excited about my birthday? It’s the only real thing I have about me. I don’t have a real name, or a real family. My birthday is the only thing about me that was documented. Everything else in my life revolves around my mokuton and serving the village. My birthday is one of the only things that remind me that I am a real person. Not just a clone of lord first. It’s a day to celebrate me. Kakashi, I’ve never celebrated my birthday with friends either. I was always on a mission or there was war or something. This was supposed to be the year I wouldn’t be alone. But that’s ok. I guess some things aren’t meant to change. I’m not mad. Maybe I’ll just give up on trying to have real birthday.”  
Kakashi stopped with his massage. And whispered in his ear, “no. Tenzo, I had no idea. I am so sorry for everything. You are my boyfriend and I have been neglecting you. I promise to never let you be alone on your birthday ever again. I love you. Just you. Only you. Please forgive me.” Yamato smiled. “ Come on Kohai, I have something for you inside.”  
Yamato was sad to leave his lover’s embrace but got up anyways. They both wrapped towels around their waist and was greeted to a beautiful birthday cake. It was green and blue with the words ‘happy birthday’ frosted on it. Yamato smiled from ear to ear. “Sempai, you didn’t! I’ve never had a birthday cake.” Kakashi lighted the candles and turned off the lights. He sweetly sang happy birthday and looked at his lover, “Make a wish my love.” Yamato quickly pecked his lips and took Kakashi’s hand. “ I already have everything I could ever want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work. I hope you like it :)


End file.
